The Final Leap!
by minecraftfazbear13
Summary: "I got this, i got this, I GOT THIS! I kept on telling myself as i spun and spun again towards the staircase. Camille's stupid sneering face came in and out of view as she mirrored my moves." AU in which Felicie doesn't manage to pull off the landing of her leap in the final battle against Camille and fails to win the role of Clara in the Nutcracker


**A/N i fell in love with this movie the first time i went to see it in the cinema with my granny and recently i was lucky enough to get it on DVD so i can now watch it on my laptop everyday! XD the movie tells the story of a young girl felicie who really wants to become ballerina and in a way she reminds me of my self. i think this is a very inspiring movie and its definatley worth watching. this story here is just a one-shot that i came up with when i didn't win a tae kwon doe competition. i hope you enjoy XD**

 **P.O.V Felicie**

It was time for the final leap, i looked over to Odette who was silently cheering me on and supporting me, though during the split seconds in between the turns during which i saw her face i saw it was lined with doubt. i winked at her and continued to do my thing. _I got this, i got this, I GOT THIS!_ I kept on telling myself as i spun and spun again towards the staircase. Camille's stupid sneering face came in and out of view as she mirrored my moves. In reality, the moment only lasted several seconds but for me it felt like an eternity. _Don't mess up now, Felicie! This is your only chance at this!_ The pressure increased as i tiptoed backwards closer and closer to the edge of the stairs, it was a matter of time now before i would rise up into the air. Suddenly it was time. I tensed my muscles in my legs and poured every drop of my energy into this final leap which would become a work of art. _This is it! The decisive moment!_ I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, i had never felt like this before, Iwas existing in the right place at the right time, I was soaring through the air. i could no longer feel the presence of Camille, she did not follow me, but she did not matter now. My feet came closer and closer to the ground, i tensed them in anticipation, i lived for this moment.

My toes touched the ground but i didn't stop moving. _What's wrong?! What's happening to my body ?!_ My heart stopped as i saw my ankle twisting, my foot had landed on a large spill on the ground and was sliding along like a deceitful snake. My face got drained from its usual rosy color as i grasped at the air desperately. I was falling backwards, my balance was lost and there was only one thought going through my head over and over: _This is the end! This is the end!_ THUD! I heard my body clumsily hit the ground like a swan with clipped wings. My vision became fuzzier and darker as the void swallowed me. Suddenly, everything was cold and black.

Something warm and wet touched my face as my consciousness returned. I blinked my eyes and saw Odette kneeling over me, crying and with her tears falling onto my cheeks like rain on wilted roses. Memories of what just happened returned to me and filled me with shame. _You had this one chance Felicie and you ruined everything like usual! You were never meant to be a ballerina! You're just nothing!_ My thoughts of self disgust made my own eyes well up too. I was finished. Everything I worked towards was lost. However, in Odette's eyes I didn't see disapointment like I thought. Could it be...?

"Odette..." I whispered, my lip quivering. "I failed you...I'm the worst ballerina ever!"

Without replying, Odette wiped my tears away and gently stroked my forehead, filling me with warmth. And then, she smiled.

"You did your absolute best, I saw how hard you tried," she spoke softly.

"But, but..." I began. "I fell...and and...I lost my chance..."

Like a cloud rising in the night, Odette gently helped me up. Pain jolted through my bones as I began to feel just how hard I fell. I could barely stand, but something about Odette gave me strength. She looked at me straight in the eyes and spoke to me very candidly.

"My little Felicie," she finally spoke. "I think that you are the best ballerina in the world, and nothing will ever change that. You did so well leading up to this and tried your very hardest."

With that, I felt my pain go away. I quickly hugged her and we stood there in an embrace for what felt like an eternity. How hard I fell didn't matter anymore, because Odette lifted me all the way up, and higher.

 **A/N thanks for reading, i cried when i wrote this and i would also like to thank my friend Diego for reading over this and correcting any mistakes i made XD there are always people among us that will be there for us no matter what, never stop believing in your dreams my friends**


End file.
